


Scientific Intervention.

by kidsareahassle



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Other, RIP, blanket is a friends, deaths occure, gaster fucks shit up.txt, in one group, is what this is called in my pc, like a bunch, this is a one shot thing, x is my oc whom i love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 21:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidsareahassle/pseuds/kidsareahassle
Summary: In which gaster tricks two groups of scientists, who thought they could get away with murder,





	Scientific Intervention.

The room is filled with indistinctive chatter as Dr. W.D Gaster walks in, and upon the stage. The crowd begins  
to cheer and roar. He smiles, waving as he walks to a podium, he sets some papers down, clears his throat, and  
begins to speak to the crowd before him,  
"Good Evening, Ladies, Gentle Men, and other monster folk. I welcome you all here today to my presentation on the  
completion of the core. Most of you are monsters of science! You all have come to see the completion of not only  
my work but your work!" The crowd cheers. "But, first, I must offer up my supports, and thanks, to the many souls  
that spent years working day and night upon this creation!" He says a few names in honor, a few lost scientists  
the crowd has no clue what fate really befell them. X, one monster who had a direct hand in making the core and  
son of the W.D Gaster sat in the crowd. He felt proud. He had helped create this beautiful work of science and  
engineering. His lab partner, Blanket, sits on his right. They, together, cleaned up more work and finished  
more tasks than any other scientist on the board. They even outdid Gaster.  
X's pride swells, hearing his name on the accomplishments. He deserves that spot. He worked so so hard on this.  
But soon, a tone shift only present to X occurs. The creeping of void magic. His father is planning something.

Gaster smiles, and walks to the middle stage, "In fact, with such amazing names, we can't ignore the small names.  
One's whose actions helped us form our, heh, CORE, ideas." He lists a few more.  
"in fact, I have three teams I would like to ask me to join on stage..." everyone begins mumbling. X and Blanket  
both already know how this will end. Gaster loves making examples of slackers, short cut takers.  
Cheaters.

"Team one," Gaster began, "Anna Foller and her core engineers." A giddy team walks past X, he can hear one of them  
say "old fool!"   
His father is no fool.  
"Team two, Gleht Rijk and his group of radiologists and engineers." A team slowly rises. They are smart. They already know they have failed. One of them starts to pray.  
"team three," X is holding still. He knows the slackers. He helped point them out and select them. That was all of  
them. Who else could be left?  
"A team of only two members, X-4461, and his lab partner, Blanket." X feels his soul drop. His hearing begins to deafen, the ringing starts.   
He stands, tail almost wrapping around his leg. Don't show weakness, don't show you're scared. He marches up onto the stage, his hand brushes against Blankets for a moment. He takes a deep breath. 

Gaster begins to speak again, "Team one, Anna foller and your engineers were placed in charge of the cooling of  
the core, and the storage of energy that overbuilds."   
She nods,  
"Tell me, what was your solution to these problems I gave to your team?"   
Suddenly, her face drops. This is not praise. This is a public execution from the scientific community.  
She stutters out a reply.  
"We, we used uh, open resources, um, from Snowdin. Ice, is, uh, floated down the, the river to the, the core  
directly..."  
Gaster nods, "I see. And the storage of energy?"   
She freezes.  
"We, we uh...we..."  
Gaster tsks, "You didn't solve this issue, sadly."  
She nods.  
"X."  
X perks up,  
"How did your team of two solve these issues."  
X feels no remorse. The slacking teams deserve this. Their mistakes could have killed everyone.  
"It was a simple fix. We managed the heat of the core using a chemical developed in our own lab. It takes the heat  
and reworks it with electrons in the air, making its present electrons slow, and become almost dormant, dropping  
the temperature greatly."  
Gaster nods, "What's the core current temp?"  
X grins, "64 degrees Fahrenheit."   
Gaster holds back his smile of pride. "And how did your team of two, deal with the run over energy the core gives  
off?"  
X begins again, "We had servos created, and had energy spread evenly over the underground. Any overflow energy  
is pored into four generators, each can carry over ten billion gigawatts of energy."  
Gaster openly smiles,   
"And, should your team not have solved these issues...?"  
"The CORE would explode, killing us all," X said shortly.  
Gaster nodded, and moved onto team two,  
"Team two, led by Gleht Rijk, you were in charge of the radiation that emits from the core. How did you solve the  
issue I placed before you?"  
"We didn't, sir. We tested many things, but nothing came back conclusive. We had abandoned the project, and simply  
hoped someone better than us could fix the issue."  
Gaster hums, "X?"  
"Blanket, my assistant, took control over this. I will let him expand."  
Blanket stepped forward, "The containment of the radiation would be impossible in itself. Much of the radiation  
burns up before exiting Hotland. But it is still present. So we worked around it. In its creation, the compound  
used to defuse the radiation is, in fact, the first of its type. It rewrites the entire chemical compound of  
radiation particles, changing the harmful radiation, to something that works as a growth booster.  
Using this information, we found a way to move the rewritten radiation through the river to Waterfall, where it  
helped revive many areas of not only Waterfall but many areas around it. We have singlehandedly brought back  
Waterfalls glory, and have brought growth back to frigid Snowdin."  
The crowd begins to whoop, and holler, cheers sounding. And an issue that had baffled the community for ages,  
solved in three weeks by Blanket. And he didn't even come for this world.  
Gaster smiled. That was all he needed.  
"Team one and two, you have lied, cheated, and deceived the scientific community. In doing so you have revoked   
your ability to learn, practice, and teach." He has taken they're badged all off, one by one.  
Magic fills the room, the sound of looming gaster blasters fills the now quiet hall. The crowd was on their seats.  
Everyone loved a good execution.   
"Heh, and you dared call me an old fool. You have turned on science, and, in such." He grins, "We have turned on you."  
He begins to walk to X and Blanket, "And you thought I would be easy..." he snaps his fingers, and the teams are  
all but wiped from ever existing. Their EXP is hardly enough to move Gasters LV up by three hundred. 

He stands by X and Blanket. "These two have finished, over 700 tasks!" The crowd is roaring now. Cheering,   
hyped up from an execution, and even more so over the work done.   
"Together they have secured, polished, and work in person, hand in hand, on the start, and finish, of the CORE!"  
They bow,  
"They are our true heroes."  
"And they are the ones who truly deserve our praise."  
Gaster bows to them,   
Stands, and walks them to the end of the stage. "I'm so proud of you, son." Gaster whispered to X.   
X grins like a teenage monster who just got invited to a prom. Giddy, and full of joy. "Thank you, father."

"I'll always do my best to make you proud."

**Author's Note:**

> HI this was written off impulse of wanting Gaster to kill people, and fits into my works with my oc X!  
Bonus show up of my friends oc, Blanket!


End file.
